


Please, Leave Hearts

by ohmychansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, chansoo is very brief, lol, this is silly, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmychansoo/pseuds/ohmychansoo
Summary: Chanyeol is doing his laundry for EXOmentary on V Live. An exercise of the body and the mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eng version of a fic of mine in portuguese, is very silly lol

The blurry camera turns clear to show the tall young man waving excitedly.

Annyeong haseyo, this is EXO’s Chanyeol today is Chanyeol’s time on V Live from EXO’s EXOmentary.

Chanyeol looks around and he knows people can see he is in the laundry.

\- In case you’re wondering, yeah i’m in dorm’s the laundry and I want to show how the process goes here. Hope we all have fun together. I’ll read some of your comments now.

_Oppa I love you_

_ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

_I can’t believe_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

_Oppa are you going to do members’ laundry?_

– Oh yeah i will do my own laundry mostly, but some of the members stuff can come out of nowhere too. Let’s get started.

Chanyeol starts getting the white clothes putting them on the washing machine, adding the soap and closing the cover, clicking on the ‘start’ button next.

\- As you can see this is a very fun thing to do. I think is better when you do it alone so you can think about your life, get out of the internet you know. Turn your phones off when you are doing your laundry it’ll be a very soothing experience. Shall we read more comments?

_Why am I even watching this?_

_ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

_Oppa you look cute in this apron_

\- Oppa you look cute in this apron. Ah, thank you just bought it specially for this broadcast. Wow so many people laughing. Look an international fan comment. Lobe you. Awww I lobe you too.

~washing machine noise ~

\- As I said doing the laundry is an exercise of the mind. You need these silent moments. Let’s read more comments.

_Are you alone home?_

_ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

\- So much laughing what is so funny. Jongin is sleeping in our shared room, he worked hard.

~ upcoming message noise~

\- Wah Just got a new text. Let me see.

Chanyeol gets his phone.

\- Oh it’s Kyungsoo yah, he must be on filming break right now.

Chanyeol opens the message to see something that gets him really surprised and almost drops

his phone. He looks at the camera wide eyed.

\- Sorry for that everyone. Haha so.. Kyungsoo must know that I’m live now. Haha I’m really

nervous.

Chanyeol cleans the sweat on his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.

\- He must be laughing so much right now. That souless little devil and hot as he- HAHAH so

let’s go on. Let me read again. Why there are so little hearts? Aren’t you guys enjoying it?

_CHANSOO_

_CHANSOO HAHAHAHA_

_What did he sent you?_

찬디

_ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

_You are so funny Oppa_

\- Oh you look like you are all having fun now. Please leave hearts, let’s see how our clothes are

now.

Chanyeol opens the cover and gets the clothes almost fully dry.

\- Aww it’s really white, do you like it? Did you guys have fun like me? I hope you did.

Suddenly someone enters the laundry and it’s Jongin with a pouty sleepy face, all marked by

the pillow. He seems not to notice the cameras and simply takes his shirt off and throw it on

the pile of clothes, leaving just as sudden as he entered.

\- Oh so Jongin is up now. Hehe I bet you guys liked this, right? So please leave hearts for

Jongin’s abs.

Chanyeol gets Jongin’s t shirt and waves it around a little the carefully puts it together with the

other darker shirts he will work on soon.

\- Now it will do the soothing process of spreading the clothes to dry on the clothesline. I can

imagine doing that in a very high apartment seeing the busy city but you can’t see it because is

too high.

While saying this he spreads the white clothes carefully on the clothesline.

Fans kept giving hearts for Jongin’s abs, but also for Chanyeol’s hard work.

 

 


End file.
